


We Made It

by acutelilbarista



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, hi this is my first work, idk how tags work just yet, paulkins deserve a happy ending, pls enjoy lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acutelilbarista/pseuds/acutelilbarista
Summary: hello!! i'm ainsley (pronouns are she/her) and this is my first piece of work here!! basically just a short fic about the ending of tgwdlm but HAPPY.you can find me on...INSTAGRAM - @broadwayfilmzTWITTER - @acutelilbaristaWATTPAD - @G0LDENGL1TZahhh i hope you enjoy!!
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	We Made It

"Now, Kelly, before I go, I must inform you with something." Colonel Schaffer stood solidly, hands clasped in front of her tightly. "You will be having a roommate. His name is Ben Bridges and he claims to know you."

Emma Perkins tilted her head up, covering her face with her hand to hide behind the blazing sun. For an autumn day, this was not the weather she was expecting. But after all the previous events, nothing was to be expected anymore. "Didn't everyone in Hatchetfield, like, die?" 

Despite her hatred for the island, she still had a little bit of care for the island. She may have lost her sister, but she was trying to connect with her nephew, Tim. She may have scolded Zoey for not working, but she admired the young adult's passion for her dream. She may have sworn to everyone she had ever met, but it was natural way of communication. She may have teased Paul, but he was dead. And it wouldn't matter what may have happened between the two of them. 

Paul was really dead. Sure, she completely fucked up her thigh and would struggle for the rest of her life, but she was alive. Paul was not. The regret of telling him to blow up the meteor exactly two weeks ago hung heavy on her shoulders. The torture she had been through the past couple weeks, surviving an apocalypse for a day and a half and being caught up in a highly controlled hospital for her leg. The pain she felt after being the only survivor. The only living person for the island of Hatchetfield.

But Emma Perkins died. Kelly Lunar was always alive, born and raised in Hatchetfield. Emma died, just like Paul.

"I can no longer take questions, Kelly." Colonel Schaffer replied, unfolding her hands before patting her on the shoulder. "You live here now. I have a strict time schedule, which I must follow. Mr Bridges will be here soon."

"But I don't even know who this guy is." Emma protested, fiddling with the straps of the small backpack PEIP had provided. All of her new information was set up inside, which she was already regretting having to learn. 

"Trust me, Kelly. You do." One last pat on the shoulder and Colonel Schaffer was already on her way to the small black car parked in the driveway. "Good luck with you cannabis. Goodbye Kelly. Your friend should arrive shortly, I hope he doesn't keep you waiting." She stood straight and saluted, before disappearing into the vehicle. 

Emma smiled weakly with her own salute, before watching the car make its journey away down the long gravelled driveway. Her eyes travelled all the way to the end before it was no longer in sight, and she let out a big sigh. 

Raising her gaze to the house in front of her, Emma stood quietly in the heat. So, this was her new life. A house shared with the mysterious Ben Bridges in Colorado. A big, beautiful, expensive-looking house. To be fucking honest, it looked like a mansion, she thought. She pondered as to why PEIP had provided her with such a home, but couldn't say she was upset. This was a fucking dream come true, just not quite in the correct time. 

Another sigh came from Emma, who tilted her head up towards the clear blue sky. The same fucking colour as Paul's big dumb eyes. Those stupid comforting eyes that helped her stay calm while the fucking musical monsters sung around her. White clouds decorated the sky, with chirping birds zipping through the sky happily. 

Oh, to feel happy again. 

She closed her eyes, head still turned towards the sky. Probably getting a decent sunburn, but who fucking cares. She listened for something, anything to tell her it was going to be okay. Was that the ocean she could hear? Maybe just the leaves rustling in the cool breeze. Singing birds. Maybe crickets too. Life. Sounds of life all around her. No evil melodic tunes, just nature surrounding her in front of her new fucking mansion with a backyard big enough for her future pot farm. She focused on the sounds around her, breathing quietly, lips pursed together. 

Her eyes fluttered open, readjusting to the light of the autumn afternoon. Her gaze drifted to the ground, focusing on her shadow against the plush green grass of the front lawn. But Emma did not see her shadow, she simply saw Kelly. Kelly Lunar lived here, not Emma Perkins. Just the shadow of Kelly Lunar. 

And someone else. A tall, broad shadow travelled next to hers, standing just a metre behind, causing the shadow heads to line up perfectly. 

Ben Bridges. 

"Oh, hello. I'm Em- uh, Kelly-" She turned around to greet the person of the shadow and froze. An all too familiar face met hers, same soft features, same kind smile, same fucking blue eyes. 

"Hi Kelly." He smirked. 

"Oh my god, Paul!" Without hesitation, Emma flung her hands up around his neck, pulling him in close. "You made it!" He moved his arms to wrap around her back, pulling her up from the ground lightly as he hugged her tightly. "You fucking made it!" She hid her face in his shoulder, grinning like mad while tears formed in her eyes. "We fucking made it!"

Paul lowered her to the ground and pulled away from her slowly. "Yeah. I actually fucking made it." Of course that dork was smiling like he just won the best prize in the world. 

"Oh my god." Was her only response as she moved her arms to cup his face. "You're actually here." 

A blush spread like wildfire across his face as he smiled softly, his hands still placed firmly on her hips. They had never been so close. Never been so real to each other. 

"I can't fucking believe." Emma laughed lightly through the stupid tears that began to roll down her face. He brought a hand up to her cheek, wiping them away. 

"Well, I hope you do." He chuckled, his hand lingering on her cheek before moving back to her waist. 

"Holy fuck." She took a small step closer, rising on her toes. "This is overdue, but I think now's a good time." And with that, Emma closed the gap in between herself and Paul, her hands still cupping his face gently as she pulled him in and kissed him gently.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh here it is!! i didn't like spell check it because i am wayyy too lazy for that so like - oops!! ok i hope you like it ahhh!! <3


End file.
